


纪念

by Shankspeare



Series: 墓地 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: death is not the end, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shankspeare/pseuds/Shankspeare
Summary: 沙威死后，冉阿让前去扫墓，并思考其死亡以及过往。





	1. 猫、小孩及良心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Memorium](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491791) by Sythar. 



> 声明：笔者并不拥有《悲惨世界》及书中角色。

街上几乎是空的，只有个把人在这冷清的下午闲逛，顾着自个的事情。时不时的，几个顽童横冲直撞，你追我赶地跑过鹅卵石路面，又笑又闹的，像他们在其他所有地方那样。连影子都是冷的，不过，空气中藏着春天的暖流，生命也正蓄势待发。就连灰蒙蒙的武人街也不例外。

那时似乎才过下午三点。一个男孩没精打采地捅一只刚找来的麻布袋，另外两个则和一只猫戏耍。

至少，这些小鬼在玩，而猫对此抱有完全不同的看法。也许他不喜欢他们的气味，才尖叫得活像一头心广体胖的肥猪。当然啦，小鬼们笑得可开心了。

在这条街更加灰暗的一头，有扇门打开了。这门似乎是蓝色的，非常破旧。门上晃悠悠挂着个数字，仿佛是临时起意加的……光线充足时，要是你歪头歪的角度对，它会显得像个7。

一位浑身黑衣的年长绅士慢慢走出房屋，轻柔地合上了门。他姓割风，不过要是你和气地问，他颇有可能告诉你真名，冉阿让。最近他放低了警惕。某种情绪仿佛像一件大而沉重的外衣罩在他肩上……那是一种突然发觉未来如何再也无关紧要的情绪。

这件大衣他穿得非常合身。

冉阿让缓步走上街。如今他要更注意步伐了，他的背不会再好起来，自打在下水道走了那一遭，右腿也一直不对劲，天冷时痛得厉害……不过冉阿让开始习惯了。但不管怎么说，可不能彻底报废。

那只猫又在嚎叫，用它尖得不能再尖的噪声向孩子们的耳朵还击。任谁都可以告诉你，猫儿毕竟是有仇必报的动物。

冉阿让停下来，倚在他随身携带的粗手杖上。他深褐色的双眼片刻间就看明白了这起冲突。“知道吗，那可不是对待猫咪的正确法子。”

大多数情况下，那些顽童听见这种话连头都不会抬。不过这次不一样，似乎话语背后藏着不那么宽和的意味。他们停下手中的游戏，开始端详来人，活像两只身披破布的海鸥盯上了什么亮闪闪的好东西。

太像了。冉阿让不喜欢海鸥，总让他想起海来。他从来不喜欢海，自打到了土伦就不喜欢。不过呢——他走近一步，清了清喉咙——冉阿让也从未当真喜欢过小孩。“不然你们去别处玩玩……？”他及时掐掉下半句“放过这可怜东西吧”。这句说出来，保准这俩小鬼对着干。

个头最高、褐色皮肤的那个年轻人头戴一顶几乎裂成两半的帽子，身着亮绿色的——遮体之物，咧嘴笑道：“让你高兴怎么玩就怎么玩？想都别想。”

矮一些的孩子显然比较害怕，他挠着脸，含混地同意。

冉阿让慢慢挺直了身躯，并特地舒展开宽阔的胸膛。“我懂了。”他格外低沉地说道，很愉快地看着小鬼们后退了一下。哈！他还是很吓人嘛。

这时他的良知姗姗来迟。它以甜美的声音发问了，冉阿让该怎样解释他欺压这两个可爱男孩的行为呢？上帝看见了该怎么说呀？

可爱？冉阿让暗自问道，一边仍盯着他俩，以免他们拐带现在被视为他的 _所有物_ 的猫逃走。管它呢，是他们起的头。

唉……良知不屈不挠，一点也没被他吓到。他们那么小，又穷，可能几天都吃不上饭了。我觉得大一些这个孩子有点像当年那扫烟囱的男孩……

冉阿让呻吟一声。你永远不让我忘了这桩，是吧？他叹口气，品味着愧疚的苦味，一只手探进口袋里。“知道吗，”他说，“我正在找只猫。不如你们把这只给我，我可以付你们几个苏。”

两个流浪儿意味深长地互相看了一眼。像是在说，要是这位疯老头明明可以强逼他们做任何事，却情愿付钱，那么他是个傻瓜。就是说，哄哄他也不会有麻烦了。

在巴黎过了这么久，冉阿让依然看得明白接下来是个什么事。他又叹了口气。迟早他要搬到没小孩的地方去。

 

“他妈的！”冉阿让气愤地吮着受伤的手。到头来，他为那只猫掏了离谱的两法郎，那两个小恶魔马上就消失了。他发誓他俩真有犄角，不过良知不同意。然后，他想把猫带回家，虽然惹了一堆麻烦，他还是想拿它做宠物，结果这只不知好歹的毛球抓了他！现在最要命的是，他快迟到了。

冉阿让加快了脚步，朝神庙街去了。他不很喜欢神庙街。太宽敞，到处是人和商店，还有那么多他看得见摸不着的寻常东西。可这是最近的路，他也不像以前那么害怕人群了。

转过街角，他放慢了步伐，肩头不自觉地缩了起来。好家伙。本能已经驱动他混入人群、装作不起眼了。总是走在阴影处，总是往下看，总是躲开一切突发事件。

冉阿让突地一惊，抬头扫视周围。那种颜色……是警察！半心半意地，他走得更慢了，专心致志地盯着路面。那种厚衣料，急速的步子和僵硬的双肩。真是熟悉。那人转过头，只见狮子鼻、肥厚的嘴唇还有一撇毛毛虫一样的小胡子。

这确是不曾料想的，活像一股凉水扑面而来。冉阿让发觉自己期望看见另一个人。怎么，我还在等他？他边琢磨着边继续走着。即使是今时今日？他不禁摇摇头。每次见到个警察都是这样。要到什么时候才能记着？

等冉阿让走到共和国大街的半道上，他想明白了自个是个脚步蹒跚的老傻瓜，更糟的是，这个老傻瓜还有妄想症、一种顽强的良知和顶不亲切的对小孩的厌恶。对了还有猫。今早被猫抓时咒骂的那些脏话都得复述给神父了。

综上，他是个妄想、有罪、走路不稳的老傻瓜，对警察会产生幻觉。了不得。

“唉，珂赛特，”他低语着，“你能摆脱我真是太好了。”原本这只是自嘲，可是在句末已经不是了。他呼了口气，拉紧了外套，奇怪为什么天空忽然间那么暗了。

现在，他就快达到了。走过梅尼尔蒙当大道，过了蒙利普斯路……

就是这儿。雄伟的灰色大石门。高大又庄严，十分吓人。冉阿让讨厌这些东西，就像他讨厌一切像牢笼的事物。这个地方，区域分明，还有象征权势财富的庞大纪念碑……他不喜欢。要让他葬在富人附近还不如叫他下地狱。

冉阿让走进拉雪兹神父公墓时，微微颤抖起来。不管来了多少次，他仍旧不习惯死亡的氛围。可他还是要来，只要还可以走动，就尽量多来几次。毕竟，这才公道。


	2. 天使与坟头

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：Bonjour. 《悲惨世界》版权不归我所有。难不成我瞧起来还像个十九世纪的法国男作家？

冉阿让快步走过阴森森的石头坟墓和沉寂冷漠的天使。为什么它们好像都盯着他？

突然他想起了很久以前的一个梦。人们的面孔像是泥土，人人都在看着他。那时他们看着都像是警察，像是那位秩序化身的警长。而现在……雕像的眼睛都有那种神态，只是泥土变成了石头。花岗岩和大理石。

他打着哆嗦，趁还没想象出天使的另一幅面容、更冰冷、更具洞穿力的眼神，匆匆离开了。

从大路上拐向一个斜坡，便眼见坟墓变小了，不那么阔气。长有小翅膀、挂着调皮笑容的天使取代了高大、美丽、冷酷的天使。人性回来了。

冉阿让不由得把坟墓当做那些死者的影像。那些庞大的坟墓令他想起许多富有、冷漠、空虚的人，他们住在豪华、冰冷、空荡荡的房子里。这些小一点的坟头呢，饱经风霜的墓石，带着裂纹，枯萎的花束放置其上，石间长出了绿色的嫩枝，这些呢？

这些石头的人性比那些奢侈浮华的玩意儿多……

他在一个格外嬉皮笑脸的小天使旁停下。它像是在冲他眨眼睛，歪着头，紧紧抓住弓，仿佛害怕有大一些的天使抢走它。他想起了什么，在那街垒的恐怖一夜里，也有个小男孩。一个顶小的孩子，眼中燃烧的活力比所有在他身边严肃地战斗着的学生加起来还要炽热。冉阿让闭上眼，几乎又听见了那歌声，年轻、粗野并出奇地快活……

 

I'm nothing but a sparrow

我不过是只小雀

All because of Rousseau

都是因为伏尔泰

 

他叹了口气，睁开眼睛。小天使看着他，有一瞬他看到一顶大布帽遮着它的脸。他摇摇头，走开了，不想听着歌声逐渐沉寂。一回就够了。

最后，铺石路面和雕像没了，绿地和树木取而代之。冉阿让觉得这儿更像家里……要是墓地也可以作为家。这就是他死后要下葬的地方，绝对没有混凝土压在头顶上。可以感受到泥土的温暖，也许还能听见树上的鸟儿……

这辈子他在石墙之内耗了太久，死后再想回去就是见鬼了。

冉阿让忍住了笑。到那时，怎么葬都是见鬼吧。

他找的那个坟墓在拐角处，一株大树遮蔽着它。墓前恰好还有个树桩，冉阿让呻吟着小心坐下去。他歇了片刻，揉揉眼睛，接着点点头。

“抱歉我迟到了，警长。”

墓石很简单，只是块厚石板，上边刻了“沙威，一级警官”。没有教名，也没有出生日期。奇怪的是，冉阿让第一次看见墓石时一点不纳闷。沙威似乎一直都是……怎么说呢……就好像他生来就长着鬓角，拿着警棍。如果街上有个人走来问冉阿让：“沙威的教名是？”他肯定答：“警长。”

冉阿让慢慢地摇着头。真叫人伤心，他俩相识多年，而他对警长了解得这么少，即便是当年在蒙特伊城，他对这个人还不如对那些架子最大的贵妇来得熟悉。对那些女士他可是唯恐避之不及的。

冉阿让轻轻挖着脚下的草。“你究竟是谁，朋友？”他停住话头，浅笑起来，想象如果警长在生时听见他称他为“朋友”会是什么反应。他仿佛亲眼看见，黑眉毛往下沉，鼻孔猛缩一下，宽嘴巴拧出个厌恶的怪相。

“啊啊。”冉阿让窃笑着。惹毛沙威总是很有些意思。就像耗子耍弄追它的猫。最妙的是，他那良知从来不会有意见。“我们做过朋友吗？真是奇怪。我本是最不该来这里、和你聊天的人。我在想，你会不会介意。”

哈。他差不多 _听见_ 了一声冷哼。树上一枝比较低的分叉突然沙沙作响，吸引了冉阿让的注意力。明明今天没有风啊。

警长他 _会_ 介意吗？冉阿让一手托着下巴，想入了神。在这里他还能想想事情，这里没有……不像家里那样容易勾起他的回忆。她的香粉味儿，她选的窗帘，每日午后她坐的椅子……

见鬼。

冉阿让轻轻咳嗽一声，擦了擦眼睛。“抱歉，先生。”他干巴巴地嘲笑自己。和死人道歉作甚？他 _太像_ 那些期盼起义的学生了。

我猜，他暗自想道，这是因为太难记住他已经死了。这位警长看起来真是个永垂不朽的人物。像是手持炎剑，为公正而战的复仇天使，转眼间他却已不在人世。冉阿让一直有种感觉，那个高大挺拔的身影随时步出阴影，在街上向他大步走来。这是个玩笑，冉阿让。你不会以为我就这么死了，好放过你？

“上帝啊。”冉阿让又揉起了眼睛。开头那几天……他还在等着沙威回来……真是生不如死。


	3. 抛光的银手铐

他闭上双眼。只要动动念头就能想起一切来，他果真又闻到了衣服上下水道的恶臭……树枝树叶微微响着，而冉阿让的思维回溯到很多个月前，很久以前。

 

xxxx

 

冉阿让死死握着老旧的铁窗格，十指的关节都发白了。街上不可能这么空荡，绝对不可能。沙威说了他会等着，所以沙威一定在这里。他是走进哪里避寒了？还是站在门口？难不成他已经上楼了……？

冉阿让狂乱地到处望着，把窗外这一角的巴黎搜了个底朝天，只求瞥见那个熟悉过头的人形。在他的拳头里，铁条开始弯了。

从没有，从来不会，沙威从不曾让其他事情干扰他们间的追捕。这种渊源极深的旧账绝对不行。他再次向前倾，上身抵着窗户去寻找不在这儿的形象，差点把窗格压碎了。他不在这里，可是他非在这里 _不可_ 。

楼下的铺石人行道光影相间，一栋栋房屋似乎正屏息以待政府的反扑，每一盏街灯投下的光都包着一块黑影。这条老街周围可藏身的地方那么少，连一个街头流浪儿都没法藏，更不用说沙威了。除非……有那么一秒钟，冉阿让疲惫之极的脑子想象沙威有了地球上所有的魔力。他隐形了？缩成了原来的一半大小？噗的一声就在蓝色鼻烟味的烟雾里消失了？

“爸爸？”

楼梯上传来轻微的脚步声。她听起来好伤心，小可怜儿。这时冉阿让的心跳漏一拍。他要带给珂赛特的都是些什么消息啊？她的小马吕斯在祖父家里等死，她的父亲正等待正义幽灵的制裁？

双手猛地一扭，冉阿让把铁窗格掰成了两半。妈的，沙威该不会残忍到在珂赛特眼前逮捕他吧？那双瞪得大大的纯洁蓝眼睛，盈满了泪水……

“爸爸？”

她要下楼了。她不能下来！

“珂赛特，没事的，孩子。我很快就上楼。”不完全是他平常时的镇定口吻，不过起头起得不坏。那一刻，多少旧时的情感冲荡着他，仿佛有人打开窗户，让风暴席卷而入。有一部分的自我意识被这赤裸裸的愤恨，充斥了那多年前的冉阿让身心的熊熊怒火吓坏了。

可是他剩下的意识……又一次，他完全成了护崽的猛虎。这时他冰冷地确定自己能杀人、能盗窃，能三次悖逆上帝的每一个律条，只要能保护珂赛特的幸福。

从来没有什么事能这样吓坏他。

 

xxxx

 

“如果你来了……那可……”冉阿让慢慢地摇着头，“就是你啊，警长，也死定了。”

一阵凭空而来的风摇动了树上的什么东西，发出奇怪的声响，像是被逗乐了，似乎大自然也很享受这个笑话。冉阿让冲墓石抬起眉毛。

“你在笑，是吗？可你明白我能做什么事。你比任何人都明白。”老人肩上的肌肉收缩又膨胀。他仍旧在脑中描绘沙威的表情，他脸上有几不可闻的笑意。 _你也知道我能做什么_ 。

这种白日梦对他有什么好处？他在和一个死人愉快地谈话。为什么不能是珂赛特在漫天玫瑰花瓣中走来呢？或者伴着鸟儿的鸣唱？沙威，沙威，沙威。冉阿让十分荒唐地生自己的气。永远是沙威！

 _可是_ ……良知淡定地插话， _是 **你** 来探望他的_……

我再也不来了，冉阿让冷冰冰地想。一点不健康，像 _我_ 这年纪的人……

 _嗯_ ？良知的语气突然比平常多了些挖苦。 _已经上年纪了_ ？

冉阿让很严肃地准备跳起来就走。不 **公平** ，假使一定得有幻觉，为什么不让他看一些开心的事情？不过，他的膝盖认为它们已经不适合跳起来逃跑之类的活动了。可能只够慢慢地走开，而且最好事先提个醒。

好哇，我自个的身子也跟我对着干！

这好像夸张了，即使只是一个念头，冉阿让终于笑了。那是个怪笑，接着笑出了声音。“我猜你也看见了，突然间我竟成了个走不好路的老头。”笑声没了，他叹息着，耸了耸肩。“这走不好路的老头只怕没多久可活啦。”他知道的，但不敢经常想。风和树木也像是理解了，因为它们都尊重但不自在地沉默着。知道你快死了的时候，活着就很简单了。生活里的悬念马上少了很多，冉阿让早就受够了悬念。

可是，独自死去……还是不好过。

“我真心觉得你会回来。你从不 _撒谎_ 啊，我的朋友。我以为，至少我能相信你。”他的话语中的确有些谴责之意。想想那种情形，这可以说颇为可笑。“你知道么，”他尖锐地笑了一下，“我以为你是去叫人了。搞一次大场面的逮捕，像之前那回。”

坟墓上的几片叶子被风刮了下来，在这突然的清洁行为中，冉阿让好像看出了一丝暴躁。

他带着道歉辩解道：“那时我累坏了，可能有点反应过度。”

 

xxxxx

 

一个十九世纪的作家可能会说冉阿让正处于极度的精神紧张中。他的思维和灵魂争执不断，脑袋被无数混乱的念头搅得昏昏沉沉。作家会描写他如何踱步，这正是思想肩负重担的确切标志。还有，他的额头烫的厉害，最后一些银发也迅速转为雪白！毫无疑问，这种折磨是测试这个谦逊慈悲的人的又一次考验。

要是你问冉阿让自己， _他_ 可能说他困惑得要命，就这么简单。

他守在小窗台边，观察街道观察了那么久，珂赛特最终还是违抗父命，下楼查看了。一看见她，他放松了，同时也更加痛苦。他就不该向沙威求道别的机会。她在眼前时却要丢下她，太艰难了。此刻，他不觉得他有这种毅力。

一见父亲的衣服，她当即大惊小怪，把他赶去洗澡，同时坚持要“给他做些热乎的吃食”。

五个钟头后，冉阿让的肚子还是没有恢复过来。尽管不愿承认宝贝女儿有什么缺陷……可她确实不是个好厨子。

他一遍又一遍从房间这一头慢慢走向衣柜那头。啊！背痛，脚也痛。他累极了……

却不能睡。肚子里塞满了人类历史上最扎实的舒芙里，自然不会让他更舒服。冉阿让眨着眼睛，在齿缝里剔出一点什么来。就算不是这个状态，他也睡不着。每一点儿的本能，警惕心激发的冲动，强迫他在黑暗中坐立不安，阻止他脱衣上床。他的每一根训练有素的神经都在尖叫着催他逃跑。

快走啊！它们喊道。他出差错了，你能逃了！

 _可你保证了_ ……良知坚持道。

去他的保证，直觉边说边冲冉阿让点着指头。这是你的机会。想想，离开法国，往英国去……就连 _他_ 也追不上你了。你 _不欠_ 他什么。他把你害得那么苦！

_他帮你救小马吕斯算什么？还有珂赛特呢？_

周而复始，没完没了。直觉和良知吵得不可开交，逻辑却安坐一旁琢磨着。沙威为什么不回来？他在做什么？最要命的是，他何时动手？？

无数猜测乱糟糟地涌动。沙威被叛乱者吸引了注意力；为求保险，沙威去叫增援了；沙威在保养一副特制的银手铐，那是他特地为此刻保留的；沙威等在外面的时候……摔断腿了……眼下正在医院里咒骂医生妨碍公务。

还是说，冉阿让一面想一面做着苦相，到头来沙威也心有愧疚了吗？天晓得，可能沙威真的觉得逮捕一个数小时前救过他命的人不对劲。或许吧，冉阿让轻轻揉着疼痛的额头，或许沙威盼着他逃跑，这样警察缉拿他就心安理得了……

冉阿让感到愤怒，这合情合理。如果是这么一回事，沙威可要等到地狱结冰了。他就是不给那家伙任何平息不安的机会，假使他愧疚，就让他愧疚好了，冉阿让恼火地想，老子要在这里待到烂了为止！

他的腿好像一直等着这个结论，此时立刻就软了，冉阿让昏倒在地。

 

xxxxx

 

“我等着你，知道吗。等了很多天。”冉阿让托着下巴，眺望着远方，“我看我真的会疯掉，要不是珂赛特——”一如既往，她的名字带出一阵钻心的痛楚，他又沉默了。

在这片刻里，几滴水珠溅在地上，沾湿了早开鲜花的花瓣。冉阿让强忍着摇摇头，咳了几声，清掉喉中的哽咽。

“我想，我会一直等下去，要不是……珂赛特，她说起自街垒后警察不时遭到攻击，就连在政府周围，警察也结伴行动。”回忆着她震惊地看他抓起帽子大衣就要冲出家门，他不禁微笑。“我不清楚自己想找什么，也不清楚真找到 _你_ 的话，我会做什么……”

当时他以为能找到答案。冉阿让记得自己发狂地在街上徘徊，搜了多少家医院，一遍又一遍……那时他忧心忡忡，现在可以承认了。那时候，他就想着要闹明白 _到底_ 是怎么了。

太奇怪了，这些年来的第一次，轮到他追捕沙威了。过去他有多少次向上帝祈求，求他再不要碰上沙威？他有多少次想望一旦自由后能够做的事情？

冉阿让对自己轻轻笑着。“人要犯起傻来真是没边了，不是吗，我的朋友？”

树叶响起忍俊不禁的声音。沙威想必也同意。冉阿让总感觉沙威仍在某处看着这世界，为人类的愚蠢惊奇，捂着嘴巴大笑。

以往这种事情挺气人的。很像每回“马德兰”闯进办公室指手画脚，沙威的无礼会在最无趣、最干巴巴的套话里冒出头来。每回冉阿让都溜得很快，奇怪竟有人能如此遵纪守法，还是警长无聊起来寻他的开心。

考虑到他好像经常听见某些很像笑声的声音跟着他出去……

“搞不好咱俩是人类中最傻的两个。”冉阿让柔声道，“我永远看不清我在做什么。你呢……”大声说出‘自杀’这个字眼既无理又残忍，他只好让厚重的沉默来说明。


	4. 洋葱和土豆

割风老伯——白发苍苍的一家之主、行善之路上每一名穷人的主保圣人、慈爱的父亲、赢过奖的园艺家、美德的模范兼在逃苦役犯——正在傻眼。

一只喷了浓烈香水的大手在他面前展示着一张报纸，手的主人，一位圆滚滚的先生喋喋不休，似乎并未察觉自己把人吓呆了。

假如他有几分机警，就会留意到割风脸色惨白，神情空洞。拒绝相信造成的震惊外化成呆滞的目光，可以博得最最狡猾的骗子的喝彩。

“……人们可以想见，那些穷苦的渔民理应顺利地从事那独特而浪漫的工作，而不至于让警察的死尸挡他们的道。真是的，割风先生！我正打算给报社写封投诉信……”

割风胡乱点点头。“他肯定是疯了……”他这么说，“毕竟，他放我走。”他对小个子男人点点头，看上去似乎相当满足，随即走开了。

 

xxxxx

 

冉阿让轻快、不慌不忙地回了家。他甚至在哼歌，他已经很久没这么做了。他一下子跃了两步，却跟珂赛特假装是在门厅磕灰尘，然后一阵风也似的走进厨房，收拾午餐用的蔬菜。

五个土豆——嗯嗯嗯嗯——俩洋葱——怦怦怦——仨束牛至——滴滴答——还有两根橘黄的胡萝卜。

这是真的，他淡定地告诉自己。都结束了。终于。

他开始切菜，刀锋在切菜板上有节奏地响着。

而且他一点不伤心。凭什么呢？和他不相干——怦怦怦——锅子，水，菜。

继续切菜。

和他根本不相干。只是某天夜里发了疯，又走上一座桥，突然间就无法挽回了。

继续切菜。

有些又大又湿的玩意儿滴在切菜板上。

“爸爸！”珂赛特……站在门口。继续切菜。又有什么滴在切菜板上。屋顶漏了么？“你在……你在哭呐！”

啊，原来如此。冉阿让半转过身，微笑着好让她安心。“没事儿，孩子。只是洋葱闹的。”

可能因为他脸上的神色，珂赛特只点了点头，离开了。她没有说出来，切菜板上是那五只土豆切出来的碎块。

 

xxxxxx

 

是什么时候开始接受现实的？冉阿让不晓得。有一会儿他试图相信自己解脱了。他去找警长，只是为了结束那种像炎剑一般悬在头顶上的忧惧。

可是，思虑不断回到 _那天夜里_ 。警长从他家门口失踪，又出现在塞纳河里，这种念头教他恐慌。

当晚，他无休止地走来走去，试着搞明白为何他要梦见溺死的身影，以至于没法入睡。还试着搞明白为何那些词句“公众的服务者”、“无可挑剔的记录”、“精神突变”会在脑海中盘旋不休。

有三次他回到床上，发誓到此为止。别想了……我自由了！还有什么可纠结的？又有三次他发觉自己爬起来接着踱步。

怎么会？有什么东西能把警长从他追捕的人的家前拖进塞纳河？怎么会发生这种事？

冉阿让知道很多人有可能自杀。他知道还有不少人若能深夜跳河自我了断，就是大大造福了社会。可是全法兰西上下的所有人里，最不可能自杀的绝对是沙威。

他的头真痛。

“去你妈的。”冉阿让意识到自己正在磨牙，“你到底在想什么？？”耳中一个细微的声音紧张地说，咒骂警长并不是个好主意。某个更小的声音表示，冉阿让也没有和沙威熟络到可以用“你”称呼。

冉阿让没管他们。在土伦独自禁闭了那么久，他早就跟这些小声音混熟了……他的恶念和善念。虽然不能够不听……

可有时这些话不值得听。

“沙威？”他站定了，瞪着天花板，“天杀的，你到底在想啥？？”

他永远不晓得那是怎么搞的，可是那一刻他在脑里看到始终避免看见的瘦削人影。那只像是个粗糙的炭笔画，仿佛是画家匆匆完成的，眼睛和下巴是唯一认真画出的细节。那人好似转向了他，马上，冉阿让就明白了某个半成型的怀疑是正确的。

那是因为他。

令人惊讶的是，震惊之后他的第一感觉是完全的愤怒。沙威怎敢这样对他？？他 _怎么能_ 推卸责任，叫冉阿让为他内疚？好大的 _胆子_ ！

他绝对是故意的。是，现在冉阿让看出来了。沙威正在地狱某处——可能是天堂，他不情愿地承认——最终耍了老对头一把，正暗自得意呢。这种王牌，谁都没法翻盘。

“你就是非赢 **不可** ，是吧？”冉阿让光火地吼道，根本不在乎珂赛特听不听得见。他的声音又变回多年前的粗嗓门，抛弃了精心伪装的口音。“你就 **非要** 笑到最后！就是不放过我，哼，这下你解脱了，我却得难受！你个 _老滑头_ ！”

他懂得的每一句骂人话，这天夜里他都甩给沙威了。他耐心又详尽地骂遍警长的出身、职业、个人生活跟床上功夫。嗓音拔高又降低，有时如雷鸣，有时像开水壶。

他终于停下了，胸膛剧烈地起伏。“该死的，沙威。”他只能轻声低语，“你真该死。”说罢他筋疲力尽地跌倒在地。

他突然想起，有朝一日还得把说过的这些话向神父坦白。良知肯定会提醒他……某一周的每天深夜吧。反正都是警长的错。

在漆黑的卧室里，冉阿让惊讶地发现自己当真怒不可遏。他做了这么多，为那个大蠢——他下意识把这句省掉了，没必要再麻烦他的告解神父——那家伙竟这般忘恩负义，竟敢把所有责任抛回给冉阿让，自己轻轻松松的去死了！

冉阿让第一次真心期待一切都能结束，完成未竟的任务，弥补所有的过错。他的确 _不想_ 回大牢……可他想安宁地过活。那么多年他一直不得安宁。

沙威却不给他机会。他没法听到一切都了结的消息，反而要带着害死对头的良心污点活下去。

冉阿让抓起半满的杯子狠狠摔出去。深色的咖啡沿着白色墙面流下，他心中闪过一个念头，突然，且令他惊呆了。

“上帝。这就是我对他干的事！”


	5. 炼狱，还好有人陪

为什么花了这么久才醒悟过来？他不知道。太多惊恐又愤怒的念头在他不负重荷的脑袋里冲撞了。有一秒钟冉阿让依旧怀疑一切都是好警长的恶作剧。某一天他终于放松警惕时，某人的大手就会抓住他的胳膊……

可是在墙壁和杯子碎片之间，他发现了事实。向沙威投降时，他也把一切的责任都塞给了他。可是当时他只想……当时他快支持不住了，只想结束这一切。

最终，他不必再逃跑了。他猜测这是沙威想要的，彻底放手，让他俩都能满意。

啊，也许满意还是夸张了一点。很难说他 _愿意_ 回去坐牢。不，绝对不愿意。不过那样的话，的确有一些带讽刺意味的圆满。

那时他一心一意地考虑自己的命运，全不察觉这是要让警长做什么事。晚上好，警长！您好吗？我来了……我懂，我刚救了您的命，可是现在我任您处置，成么？别担心，我不会再试图挽救自己了。您说了算。

一点也不该惊讶，沙威拒绝帮忙，把责任干净利落退了回来。我才不要，阿让，拿回去。他是以一小跳说明的。

只是一小跳。

冉阿让双手埋住脸，抽泣着。为自己，为珂赛特，为巴黎内的所有疯人，还为那个塞纳河里的孤独警察，为他做的决定。

 

xxx

 

天快黑了。冉阿让缓慢地扭扭头，向墓地扫了一眼。在夜色中，看起来真不一样。不过你要是——强壮得像匹马，无须在意那些角落里很可能存在的罪犯，那么巴黎的夜晚就挺美的了。

他一向喜欢这种明晰。阳光不再为好人镀金，揭破坏人，一切都比较平等。

“抱歉，朋友，我得走了。”他对坟墓略一点头，树叶回应般沙沙响时，几乎被逗乐了。“下回见。别担心，我不会迟到了。”

起身站直的时候，他的膝盖响亮地呻吟。可能哪天他会就这么停摆了，像有一年某位太太送给珂赛特的小玩偶一样。那时用的是哪个名字？在哪个住处……？

太难记清了。这么多谎话常常搅在一次，他还能记着本名都很了不起了，不用提过往。谢天谢地，再不用撒谎了。就算是珂赛特，他真不用再欺骗她了。

有时候，这确是一种解脱。这么多年来，他是头一遭不必走进告解室还要说一大堆假话。一件罪孽被免除，却又多了一千件。走运的话，等他下炼狱时可以少受些罪了。

他站在树影下，心中闪过一念。沙威会不会也在那儿？这是个新想法，好像并不讨厌。潜意识里他似乎一直认定死去的沙威基本就是活的。他不晓得上帝那里有没有警察，要是没有，他认定沙威来了之后他上帝也会成立一支力量的。

可是如果呢……？

冉阿让吹了口气，这点不新鲜的气体尽力驱赶夜晚的沉闷。“如果是那样，那可有意思了，警长。我在想死后还和你在一起是什么样。”

会好些吧。至少，没这么孤单。孤单已经淹没了他的生活。连珂赛特也——他不由自主地想起最后一次看到的她，喉头再次哽咽了。最后那一次。她穿着蓝色裙子，向他微笑，眼神既调皮又满怀爱意。她纤小的手紧紧握着他的手。最后一次。

他吞下悲伤，并揉着胸口。有时这里很痛，也许是天太冷了。也可能是他太老了。

现在他很孤单。每天他都自动来“那儿”，他的脚自动走向那儿，直到太近了才会迟疑。接着由于害怕对女儿陪伴的渴望会压倒他，于是不得不转身回家。真蠢，可是呢，如今他不过是个蠢老头。他听见人们嘲笑他这种散步，还有他单调的衣装。

这都无关紧要。可是冉阿让知道即使不是现在这样，也好不到哪里去。要是他没有向小律师坦白？他可以和这家人一起住，和那个老风流同住在这间古板的旧屋里——那个老头身上浸饱了历史和阶级，大概血液是紫色和金色的，周围是不认识的人，他始终要说谎。这种日子也磨死人。

才不要。沙威是他最后一个老相识，最后一个知根知底的人。没有他，冉阿让只是别人看见的那精心打造的面具。没有别人能明白，他们不可能理解他原本是怎样的，又经历多少艰辛才成为现在的这模样。

无论如何，他都会孤单。或许这就是为何他要来这儿，几乎就和去彭梅西夫妇家一样频繁。

在这儿，他觉得自己是真实的，无需伪装的冉阿让。毕竟警长已经知道他最糟能糟成啥样了，基本上什么都吓不着他。

当然啦，还有这么一次。他刚结束了最后一次对珂赛特的探访，心脏不像现在这样酸楚，而是刀搅似地痛。他一路跌跌撞撞地来到这座墓前，想聊天气。但聊不起来。他差点被自己强装的幽默呛死，结果冲这个无害的坟墓大发脾气。指责沙威害他没法安生，害他丢了女儿，害他落得如斯地步，害他……

这么说不够公平。不过，最后只剩一片死寂，风和树也都一言不发。他这么发作法，又气愤又受伤又哭的，可能 _真_ 吓着沙威了。要是他看得见。

冉阿让用力摇摇头，驱散这些回忆。他做了决定，就要承担后果，哪怕因此而死。这就是生活。

可是……他最后朝坟墓点了点头，走开了。可是死后和警长在一起的话，大概就不会这么凄惨了。


	6. 天花板上的蜘蛛

这对小夫妻正沉溺于哀痛。年轻人站得笔直，仿佛他直到现在都不很自在，仍在崇敬死者和半敬半惧之间摇摆不定。而那位姑娘则以向平板的墓石哭泣来表达全部悲伤。

过去几个月里，马吕斯参加了太多场葬礼。他开始厌恶墓地，接近这些空洞的灰石头时会感到仇恨及恐惧。把一个人的生活总结为石头上几句话的概念最让他生气。他的朋友……战友…… _信仰_ ……最后都只剩下老套的一段话。

要是可以，他会为每个人都立起雕像，必须是高大的、英勇的象征才能保护他们的遗体，提醒世人天使 _曾_ 存在于世上。总之要比现在这些强。

至少，他们还能在墓碑刻下自己的名字和身份！冉阿让先生什么都没有，仅仅是墓园最差的地方的一小块石头。他为什么指定要这棵树，马吕斯毫无头绪。

接着他怒骂自己罔顾责任。葬礼刚过去不久，这位绅士、这位圣徒……

他拿不出好听词儿了，只得停下来思索，想从主要用在政治上的词汇库里找出适合他这位神秘拯救者的用语。上帝明鉴，要是他可以多做些什么……要是能猜出这个人的秘密，祈求他而非 _强迫_ 他回来，让他在最后的日子里享受应得的敬意和爱戴！

一阵冷风刮过枝叶，第三回把他的帽子吹到地上。马吕斯捡了起来，弹弹灰尘。珂赛特的帽檐这么宽，居然一次也没被吹走，真奇怪……

算了。

他叹口气，开始琢磨珂赛特会不会很介意他拍她的肩膀。过去这些天她一直很安静。倒不是冷淡，马吕斯怀疑他可爱的天使是否真能冷淡。他对女人还有很多要学的。

可她确实沉默疏离，每当晚餐时两人目光相遇，他都看到一种奇怪的眼神。他不安地感到，她是在抑制那些也许不够淑女的举止。

风划过他的领子，马吕斯又有种不安的感觉，好像有双不友善的眼睛正盯着他——就在附近……

树后确实有个影子。它——他在这棵树下消磨了许多时间，因此熟悉了。熟悉的东西太少，也太远，现在更少了。不过——也许不用等太久？

他又拢起手臂，看着小律师挪动着脚，张望着身后。知道我在看你，小子？很好。给你一点建议怎样？白给，不收费：照顾好这姑娘，因为你若办砸了，我不会放过你。就算是他能放过你。

鬼魂觉得，这是个责任的循环。多年前冉阿让开始抚养这孩子，现在轮到他了。只是帮离世朋友的一个小忙，不是吗？

但愿他不要离世得太彻底了，可你永远不知道命运想怎么样。它好像有整你个措手不及的习惯。

他做个鬼脸，考虑要不要再抛飞小律师的帽子。看他以眼神向坟头和妻子道歉，又去追帽子很好玩。然后，他 _还未_ 拿定主意一次探视耍四轮会不会太重复——死掉并不是单调的理由——姑娘揉着眼站起来了。

“我要回家了，父亲。你不会介意独自待一小会吧？你能听见吗？我又用‘你’来称呼了，还有‘父亲’。马吕斯根本不介意。”她朝丈夫瞥了一眼，意思是他最好 _不_ 介意。嗯，看来天堂里也有麻烦？她从墓石旁草地采了一朵花插入发中，并吻了吻手。“我很快就回来，快到你不会发觉。我每天都来探望你，就像从前那样……”她说不下去了，只得转过身。不等小律师跟上便自行走向小径，淡蓝裙子飒飒拂过绿草。

那小子却磨磨蹭蹭。

快追啊，笨蛋。她对你已经够生气了，容我补充，理由充分合理。有没有想过哄骗你太太不是个好主意？哈……有什么用？我这是在跟墙沟通。

小律师突然跪在草地上，掏出一根粉笔。朝四周看了一圈后，他快速在墓碑上写了点东西。然后他站起来，拍掉膝上的灰土，匆匆追上妻子。但愿，要是小伙子脑袋 _清楚_ 点，之后几个小时他都得花在道歉上了。

不过他写了什么玩意？

鬼魂从树下走出来，弯腰去看墓石，随即咬起嘴唇。老天爷，好一段感伤的小诗。鸟儿花儿，春天在哪里，总之是对冉阿让圣洁无暇一生与神般勇气的 _过火_ 表扬。

阿让出坟墓时看见这些 _可不好_ ，搞不好他不会再想出来了。

话说回来，发觉冉阿让来 _扫墓_ 的时候他也差不多这么做……

没关系了。

沙威警长冲墓碑狠狠地挥手，满意地看到笔迹被擦掉。不管成功了多少次，改变物质世界的什么东西时他总是乐开了花。

以前在紧急关头逮住罪犯会让他满意。

现在能擦去粉笔灰他都很高兴了。

这种变化还真是有趣。

沙威站直了，开始在口袋里摸索。绳子……他拿来做什么用的？几张纸片，上有模糊的提示，“76把箭”、“天花板有蜘蛛，就那只”和‘马跑起来了’。他看得懂才怪。将来他准得改掉这种给自己写几个钟头之后就毫无意义的密码的习惯。

从旧大衣撕下来的一片衣料；一把零钱；一块橘子皮；两颗小坚果，可能是哪天留下来当点心的；一撮木屑……他在 _哪_ 拣的？哈，一根粉笔。

沙威沉思着揉揉鼻子。接着，他专心致志地用那根鬼魂粉笔在实在得不能更实在的墓碑上尽可能整齐地写字。

是得花些时间。当他终于满意时，便忽地站起来，做了个鬼脸。

“你这傻瓜，冉阿让。“

没人回答，不过现在太早了。也可能，这回命运打算 _不_ 耍他们，要是走运的话。可是要再等三天才能确定。确切地讲，三天半。

天，他好无聊。

点一点头，沙威转身走向墓地边缘。他不怎么在意马吕斯看见自己的华章被换成几句奇怪的韵文时会怎么想……那倒真是个古怪的韵文。


	7. 老冤家

这里很暗，又气闷。他鼻孔猛张，深深地吸了一口气。这种 _味道_ ……甜腻又带霉味，像是密封了太久无人过问的衣服，有汗水和腐烂的感觉。仿佛陈旧、上浆上太硬的礼拜日服装。

这是死亡的混合香味，冉阿让暂且还不知道。

确切地说，他本人的死亡味儿。

他又吸了一大口浑浊的空气，眨起眼来。之前最后一件事……是什么来着？他身上发冷已经好几个月了，身体很虚弱—— _他_ ，土伦的千斤顶。虚弱得像不想吃土豆的小孩……

珂赛特！她来了——不。不可能的，肯定只是这老头的幻想。为什么这里这么黑？还那么窄？这 _到底_ 是什么味道？

很久以来的第一次，冉阿让慌了。他讨厌密闭空间已有很长一段时间，自从——就是自从和老割风商量出的葬礼逃亡以来。那种被活埋的滋味，活埋……我的上帝！

往上一看，冉阿让眼前正是一具棺材的盖板，他尖叫起来，那是种赤裸裸的恐慌的嚎叫。别是这样，看在上帝份上，别又来一次！他惊恐地朝棺材盖又打又抓又踢。他要出去——他要恢复自由。老天爷，别再这样对他啊！

突然间他感觉到干土在破裂——随即脸上覆满了泥土。从土伦带来的恶梦向他袭来。他痛苦地记起对地牢的恐惧，对清洁空气的渴望，然后那恶梦里的灰色男人抓住了他，把他拽入泥土。

他竭力挣脱那个可怕的恶梦。

现在它又来了。有人双手抓住他，抓着衣服把他压进泥巴里。

冉阿让不曾留意，他的双手穿过了树根和土壤。他没有留意，爬出地面时凉风把脸刮了个通透，他的四肢仍像溺水的人一般划动。他咳嗽着，抖得不可开交，几近崩溃。胸口就像被一个恶魔压着。他不再是冉阿让了——不再无所畏惧。他的一只冰冷的手狠劲抓着某件东西，就像抓着救命稻草。

冷冰冰的——是块石头。石头、草……那棵树？黑暗又新鲜的，上帝垂怜……是雨。可爱的雨。

冉阿让抬起头，狂乱地打量四周。墓地又黑又冷。几颗星星散在天上，像是几乎被吹灭的烛火。正落着小雨，雨滴拍打着地表和石板……

石板还真多。

快要消失的恐惧一下又回来了，冉阿让不安地多咳了两声。大半夜的他在墓地里干嘛？

“阿让？”

身后传来声音——十分熟悉的声音。冉阿让就是活了一千年也不会认不出。他慢慢转过身，眼前正是沙威警长瘦削的脸庞。

“怎样？”警长凑近了一点，在一缕月光下他显得神情凶恶，“想说点什么吗？”

冉阿让说不出话，只能打嗝。很快——非常尴尬地——大哭起来。

有时在墓地碰上已故的死对头就得是这么个反应。

 

xxxx

 

沙威瞪着眼睛。每个鬼魂醒来时都会不自在，不过这次他有点意外。毕竟冉阿让是唯一一个耗了上边的官僚们三周时间来决定去向的。

可能也 _没什么_ 好惊讶的，但他的确以为圣人冉阿让会直接进天国大门（和那些快活得叫人恶心的小天使及金子竖琴团聚）。他什么好事都做过了吧？供养穷人、善待儿童、向教会付什一税，老家伙大概还去告解……沙威情愿拿出一年薪水好看他忏悔。

“天主，请宽恕我。我对养女还有一整间尼姑庵撒了谎。”

听上去很有意思。

不管怎么说，这确实令人惊讶——但是也令人愉快。沙威成为鬼魂并非自身意愿，而且——如果可以选择——他宁下地狱也不要待在炼狱。在满是死者与活人的巴黎游荡，却无人交谈，简直无聊得不人道。

后来冉阿让开始探望他。开初只是好笑，接着却引人入胜。老家伙死了之后，沙威终于意识到没有冉阿让，死后的日子不过是一口枯井。

现在呐？

冉阿让在自己的坟前哭得一塌糊涂。他好像吓坏了——脑子吓得一片空白，就像罪犯被抓现行，却没准备托辞。

他恼火地呼了口气，在冉阿让边上跪下。“我不是来伤你的，傻瓜。”

没有回应。

“你死了。所以不在我管辖范围内。”

还是没回应。硬要说的话，他抖得越发厉害了。

在印象中，沙威知道有那么一种效果极佳的解决办法。他在警局经常看到别人这么做。很简单，不试试么？

沙威审慎地查看周围。墓地里静得厉害——黑得像他上司的良心，有他心眼的两倍那么冷。接着他僵硬地伸手搂住冉阿让肩头，把对方拉近，构成一个大约是拥抱的姿势。

抽泣停止了。沙威猜这只是他被吓傻了。

一次拥抱要多久？五分钟够吗？

“我——我死了？”

“对。”

“你也死了？”

“嗯。”这些问题很简单。沙威想站起来了。奇了怪了，冉阿让好像，怎么说呢，很粘糊。这正常吗？

“为什么——怎么……这是哪？”

“你现在是鬼魂，这儿是炼狱。可喜可贺。”

他们沉默了片刻。冉阿让挣脱了，又眨眨眼望向周围。“ _你_ 为什么在炼狱？”

沙威直起身子，拉平外衣，认为这种语调没有冒犯的意思。因此他不必用上被其他鬼魂嫌恶且害怕地问起同样问题时应对的253种答案。“我也能问你这问题。”

冉阿让打着哆嗦慢慢站起来。“我死了多久？”

沙威身上那个审问者有意揪住这种话题的转换，不过他想想还是放弃了。“三个星期。”琢磨了一下，他又生硬地补充，“你女儿每天都来，这些花都是她送的。”

“哦。”

这里突然安静起来。有很多话想说，却不知该怎么说。两人就在那里望天。

“沙威……”

“啥？”

冉阿让叹口气。他好像冷静下来了——总算。“炼狱有警局吗？”

“警局？”沙威挑起根眉毛，“没有。”

“那就好。”

沙威的嘴角翘了起来。“或许我可以成立一个，要是你想念我们的话。”

“你有心了，我大概还受得住。”冉阿让严肃地说，“鬼魂该做些什么？”

“啊，死亡可没趣了，也没多少荣光可言。我还没见过持炎剑的天使，或者恶魔。不过呢……”

“怎样？”

“ _有_ 个酒馆。”

冉阿让扬起眉毛：“ _酒馆_ ？”

“没错。”沙威拿起夹在腋下的帽子弹弹灰，戴上了，“酒过得去，酒友过不去。你来了之后就好多了。”

“老天，那肯定很差。”

冉阿让正笑着。沙威想不起来有没有看这老无赖笑过，这是个好改变。他从衣袋摸出一只小鼻烟盒——里边是空的。

旧习难改，哪怕你已经死了。他把鼻烟盒塞回满满当当的口袋里，心想哪天要分分类，提脚走出墓地。走出了几步，他发觉冉阿让没跟上来。

“来么？”

冉阿让抬眼一瞧，点点头。“就来。”

这天夜里挺冷，星辰朦胧地闪烁着。这种夜晚，会有鬼魂在人间游荡。这是适合追杀的时间，也很适合喝点小酒。旧友可能恩断义绝，陈年的敌对情绪也可能在此夜化解。

挺不错的一个晚上。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：这是《墓地》一文的前传。本来我写《墓地》只计划一发完结，却开始琢磨冉阿让死前到底发生了什么。接着，我意识到雨果的书里跳过了两个极其重要的场景。一个是沙威没有回来，冉阿让作何反应；另一个是当冉阿让读到沙威的讣告，他有什么感想？


End file.
